Greek Goddess
by winxluv101
Summary: Demetri is grieving over his past. This is the story of his lost love and death. Rated T for language. Demetri/OC


**My first oneshot!**

**I was just thinking about how Demetri went from Greece to Egypt to Italy in his life time and thought this is what he left behind. So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Translation:**

**agapi mou = my love  
****í̱lie mou= my son**

* * *

_"Demetri!"_

Startled, I looked up at Felix, "What?"

He rolled his eyes at me, "Master, it's happening again." I looked behind him at Master Aro, Caius, and Marcus and he sighed as he looked at me pitifully. I needed no pity.

"Demetri, you are one of my most _faithful_ guards; why must you do this to us every year?"

"Do what, Master?"

Felix cut him off before he could respond. "Go zombie-state like Isabella Sw- Cullen did."

Aro narrowed his eyes at him and he backed away a few feet and remained quiet, "As Felix stated, you have been awfully spaced out these few days. It is around the same time every year. Tell us, what troubles you?"

I took an unnecessary breath, "Nothing troubles me, Master."

Marcus looked at me carefully and his soft voice came out barely as a whisper, "What was her name?"

I could feel my eyes widen slightly and Master Caius' voice rang in my ears, "This is about a woman? All of this is over a woman?"

"Silence, Caius," Marcus said, firmly this time. This marked the end of his rant. He looked back at me, "Her name, Demetri."

I knew he would not let this go, so I could only tell him the truth.

"Athena."

I felt a cold hand brush mine and I reminisced on my time with Athena before the fateful day.

* * *

It would have just been me and her. She and I. Forever. She being right by my side when I needed her. I was her guard, and she was my princess, of who I was assigned to protect with my life.

_I was only supposed to guard you._

Sparta was high in weapons, strength, and power. We trampled easily throughout Athens, burning everything in sight, killing all of their men, taking the women and children as slaves. But I stayed at the empty castle with _her._ My future Queen of Sparta.

_"Demetri~"_ I can still hear her silk-laced voice as she called my name. That was the day it started.

_It was supposed to stay a secret._

I could still feel her calloused fingers as they went softly down my biceps to my abs. Her voice as she screamed my name again and again. Her soft hair laying in messed curls across my chest as she rested afterwards. She would trace her finger down my face and kiss me with her rose petal lips, whispering-

_"You are my one and only, agapi mou."_

_The royal heir's father had to be of royal blood._

Her crystal tears flowing down her cheeks as she told me. I was the father of her child. I can never forget how I picked her up into my arms and whispered terms of endearment. I wanted the child. I imagined a boy with her caring eyes and my brutal strength.

_"I bet he'd look just like you, Dem."_

_No one was supposed to find out._

Her screams as the guards flooded into her room and grabbed me by the arms, forcing me out as my child was ripped away from her and taken away. Her frail body grabbing at the guards' arms to release me. The king holding her back and whispering harsh words to her as she cried out for me.

_"He is to be killed for violating royalty. You should have known better, Athena."_

_He was our bond._

How the guards had forced us to watch as Orion, another guard who sought her love, dropped our child over a small ravine; his screams getting quieter by the second. My fear rising as she prepared herself to go in after him, but was stopped by her mother, who tried comforting her.

_"Ilie mou! NO!"_

_I wasn't supposed to leave you._

They had beaten me senseless with clubs and whips alike. My wrists were bound behind my back by Orion who spoke spitefully in my ear as we inched nearer to the center of the plaza square.

_"See you in hell, bastard. She's mine."_

I spat at him and he punched me in the gut without a second thought. They had prepared a bow and arrow to end my life. My soon-to-be murderer shot me a pitiful look as he notched the arrow. She had ran out and tried to intervene, but it was too late, the arrow went flying.

_I wasn't supposed to die._

I didn't. I was left to die of exposure after the arrow had long since pierced my skin. I could feel eyes on me and I mustered the last of my strength to look to my left to see two pairs of glowing red eyes; both belonging to a man and a woman.

_"We've been watching over you, Demetri. We have seen you struggle."_

I merely looked at the woman speaking.

_"I saved your son from dying, and we can save you as well. Would you like that?"_

Using every ounce of strength left, I nodded. She looked at her male companion and he nodded as he approached me slowly. He bent down, tearing the arrow out of my chest and I felt a sharp stinging in my neck for a moment. Then the fire began to burn.

_I had to wait._

Three long days went by; burning, scratching, scorching flames going off in my throat. When they finally stopped, there they were; the man, the woman, and my child.

_"My name is Amun. This is my mate Kebi. We are vampires, and now, so are you."_

_"I want to see her."_

Kebi looked at me sadly, "_You cannot. She has fallen gravely ill and you may lose control and kill her._"

I felt my eyes widen as the scorching began to get worse. I had to feed, and I knew just the person who to feed from.

Orion.

_I couldn't resist a peek._

I crept up the wall outside the palace to her terrace window. I looked inside and saw her laying there, motionless as the moon glinted off her body, giving her a light shade of blue. Her beauty replaced with a lifeless shell. I felt my anger rising. I was what caused this. I had to leave. Now.

_I didn't want to hurt you anymore_

I had traveled to Italy, leaving behind Amun, Kebi, and Demetrius. Leaving behind my love, Athena of Sparta. Leaving behind my past.

_My Greek Goddess._

* * *

_**ok, that's it! thanks for reading. this may become a two-shot if i get enough reviews.**_

_**Plz review for a second part!**_


End file.
